The Neighbor
by MalloryKnoxx
Summary: "I'm standing here with my face pressed against my door looking through the peephole at my neighbor...I wonder if she knows I'm watching". BXE PWP One big lemon


_A/N: So…I'm really nervous because this is my first attempt ever at writing and sharing my, uhh…thoughts. Please keep in mind that this little O/S is not beta'd. I just had to get it out of my system. Get over the jitters or whatever. With that being said, please be easy or not. I would appreciate reviews but if not thanks for giving my little fic a chance. Oh and it's kind of long so grab a comfy seat._

I'm such a fucking stalker.

I'm standing here with my face against my door looking through the peephole at my neighbor.

I hate my fucking neighbor.

My neighbor with the beautiful brown eyes.

My neighbor with the pouty fucking lips.

My neighbor with the perky tits.

My neighbor with the tight ass.

My neighbor…

"Fuck" I mutter as I bang my head against my door hoping to knock some sense into myself.

I trudge over to my couch and plop down, running my hand thorough my hair in frustration.

I've been thinking about my neighbor…Bella… since she moved in four months ago.

She's everywhere or so it seems.

It's a major invasion into my fucking life. Yes I'm whining like a little bitch, fuck you very much.

I've tried everything to get her out of my system.

I run mile after mile to burn off the excess energy.

I've gotten more pussy since she's moved in than ever before to try and fuck her out of my system, out of my thoughts.

Nothing. Nothing is fucking working.

She barely speaks anymore since our initial meeting, only giving me these coy little smiles when we happen to cross paths.

And that blush.

Fuck that blush. It's gonna kill me.

And now I'm hard…again.

Sighing, I give in and stick my hand in my boxers to relieve the ache that's become so familiar when a certain brunette comes to mind.

I want her so fucking bad.

I wonder if she knows I dream about her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

I hear the door across the hall open, and I immediately rush to my own door.

I'm such a fucking stalker, but I've never felt like this.

About anyone. Ever.

He's so….beautiful.

I don't know very many beautiful men.

Shit, who am I kidding, I don't know any beautiful men.

He's hot.

Alluring.

Perfect.

Tall.

Unruly hair.

That mouth…that fucking smirk.

Just a hint of ink peeking from under the sleeves of his v-neck tee.

I sigh deeply because me watching him from my peephole is just fucking ridiculous.

My breath catches as he bends over.

He pauses and so do I.

Am I heaving that fucking loudly?

He turns around as if he can feel me watching him.

He looks right at my door before walking away.

Fuck I need a shower.

And my rabbit.

I wonder if he knows I dream about him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

She hesitates as she opens her front door.

She turns to stare at my door and my heart is threatening to beat out of my fucking chest.

I can't look away.

I wonder if she knows I'm watching.

X-X-X-X-X-X

He is staring at my front door as if he's willing it to open.

I want to duck.

Hide.

Runaway.

For some strange reason, I can't look away.

I wonder if he knows I'm watching.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Open.

Not wide open.

Cracked if you want to be technical.

Her door was fucking cracked.

I immediately thought something was wrong because what the fuck?

Who actually would leave their door open…cracked on purpose in an apartment building?

I was torn.

Standing in the hallway like a fucking idiot with a million thoughts going through my head.

Is she hurt?

Did she just run inside to grab something and is she going to think I'm a fucking stalker for standing outside her door?

I should just ignore it. Go in my own fucking place and close the door.

Then put the chain on and put all of my furniture in front of that motherfucker to keep me from going across the hall.

My mind, which is telling me to go in my own apartment and my feet, which are going toward her apartment, are on two different pages.

I push the door open and call her name.

"Bella" with no response I call again.

I stop when I hear what sounds like the shower running.

As I approach the sound I hear soft moaning.

By this point, my feet are following my dick like it's the north star.

I stop right outside the bathroom door, which is fucking…cracked.

I want to laugh out loud like a maniac about this crazy situation.

Until I look into the bathroom and realize that the mirror is giving me the perfect fucking view of the object of all my fucking dreams…my tormentor, and it looks like she's got one hand over her tit and the other buried between, what I'm sure is fucking heaven.

I immediately begin salivating, and I wonder when I turned into one of those fucking dogs that the Pavlov guy owned.

She moans and my dick, which I'm certain will break off any minute, jumps in response.

I wish I could break it off in her.

No, no I don't. That sounds so wrong.

She moans again and yes, yes I do.

I push the door open a little wider resulting in a loud creak.

I freeze instantly and look to the shower because fuck, I've been caught.

She going to scream.

I'm going to jail.

And my dick is still hard.

Fuck my life.

She looks up at me, and I can't be sure through the foggy shower door but I'm pretty fucking sure she smiled. Or smirked. Or something.

One thing I do know is that she hasn't screamed. Yet.

"Took you long enough" she says in a husky voice.

I want to fucking faint, cum, and do a cheer all at the same time.

She opens the door and what I see is better than anything I could have imagined.

Her body is just…Damn.

I start at her bright red toenails and work my way up toned calves to soft thighs that dip into a neatly shaven pussy.

Up a toned stomach to a small waist that I can envision myself holding onto hopefully sometime really fucking soon. Up to perfectly round tits with dusky colored nipples that have tightened in response to my blatant staring. To small collar bones that lead to delicate shoulders. Up her slender neck to her beautiful face.

I take in her pouty lips, which are slightly parted and really fucking pink…and wet.

To her button nose that turns up just a little at the end.

Up…up….and up again finally reaching those beautiful fucking brown eyes.

Those eyes that are currently locked on the tent in my jeans.

I'm sure my dick is blue by now.

I step forward and her eyes shoot up and lock with mine.

I smirk at the blush that colors her cheeks because…really…she wanted me to catch her in her shower playing with her pussy.

When I reach her, I inhale. Letting my head fill with her scent. I can't quite put my finger on the scent. Strawberries, flowers, and…arousal.

I sink my fingers into her wet hair, while I run my nose up and down her neck.

"Were you waiting for me Bella?" I ask.

Licking the shell of her ear as I wait for a response.

"Hmm?" I press because she has yet to respond.

"Yes" I answered for her.

"You were waiting…hoping for me to come inside and catch you here…like this"

"Naked and wet."

She hasn't said anything yet but I can feel the heat of her blush against the side of my face.

I brush my hand across her stomach and I feel the intake of her deep breath.

I'm resisting the urge to fuck her right here…right now.

This isn't even a fantasy I knew I had.

"Yes" she finally whispers.

And I smile because…fuck yes.

Fuck yes.

I pull back and look into her eyes. Pleading with her to be sure about this.

Because I'm so fucking sure right now.

My dick is so sure.

I see no regret, and I just know I can make this good.

I want to…no…have to make this good.

I lean forward and press my lips against hers with the intentions of going slow but when I get that first taste…

The first taste of her lips…of her. I lose my shit.

I'm kissing her like I want to fucking devour her.

And truly I do.

She kisses back with fervor.

Moaning and making me feel wild. Possessed.

She's in my arms before I know it with her legs wrapped around my waist.

And the feel of her…

So soft. So perfect.

When we make it into the bedroom, I ease her down on the bed slowly feeling anything but cool and calm.

I look at her naked form under mine, and I want to eat her alive.

She tugs at my shirt, and I let her pull it off smirking when her eyes fall on the ink that covers my shoulders.

Smiling as I watch her eyes roam lower.

She pulls at my zipper and eases my pants down with her hands until she can no longer reach.

I'm impressed with the skill that allows her to push my pants the rest of the way down with her feet.

My dick breathes a sigh of relief as it's finally freed from the weight of my jeans.

Her hand grazes my boxers, and I stop them before she can pull them off.

I've been hard for what feels like hours, and I would hate to come on her hand as soon as she makes contact.

"Don't fucking move" I tell her as I pin her hands above her head.

My hands roam down her body.

Grazing the sides of her tits on my way down.

She moans, and I smile.

Grazing the sides of her hips, her thighs, and finally making it down to her ankles.

I place her feet flat on the bed leaving her open.

I'm openly staring, and I think we've both stopped breathing.

She's so fucking beautiful. Everywhere.

Eyes closed.

The blush covering her cheeks is now running down her neck.

Nipples standing at full attention.

Goosebumps covering her flesh.

Stomach quivering.

Leading down.

Down.

Down.

To her pussy.

She so swollen.

So pink.

So fucking wet.

I lick my lips and suddenly I'm so thirsty.

My hands move to her hips.

I grip and rub and watch her dig her heels into the mattress while she pushes her pussy up…up…up towards my face.

I kiss each thigh and she groans.

I use my thumbs to apply pressure to her lower lips and chuckle when she jerks.

I lean in closer and inhale.

Drowning in her scent.

"Edward" she moans, and I love the way she whines.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I…I" she stutters and before she can say more I'm applying more pressure to her lips.

Massaging her there.

She trembles.

"What do you want baby?"

"Tell me what you want."

""Please" she moans "please, please, please."

"Please what baby?" Who knew it would be so fun to tease?

"Say it Bella. Tell me what you want."

"T-touch me" she moans "please."

"Taste me there."

"Gladly" I reply, and I lean in a take one long lick from the back to the front of her pussy.

She moans so loud and it's easily my favorite fucking sound in the world.

With that I dive in.

I'm sucking her…

Licking her.

Fucking her pussy with my tongue.

She's thrashing and moaning with her hands in my hair. Her legs closing in on my head.

I hold her legs open and continue my assault. Groaning because she's so fucking wet, and I know she's gotta be close.

I insert my middle and ring fingers and curl up while I suck on her clit.

She lets out a scream and goes stiff. I feel her clamp down on my fingers.

Her walls quivering.

Legs shaking.

Eyes clenched shut so fucking tight.

I wait for her to come down before I discard my underwear.

I have the condom in hand and on before she even opens her eyes.

When they do open, she grins lazily as her eyes dart down towards my cock.

Her eyes widened momentarily before they move back up to mine.

My chest may or may not stick out a little more because let's be honest who wouldn't want someone to look at their dick like that.

I lean over her to taste her lips.

X-X-X-X-X

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Yes I can, but I've fucking dreamed about this for so long.

Wanted him…for so long.

And that cock. Oh my God.

I just know it's going to feel so fucking good.

I'm so wet that I'm kind of embarrassed.

He leans down and kisses me softly.

The kiss is definitely not matching the look in his eyes.

I realize that my legs are still wide open and reflexively close them.

He slaps the side of my thigh before he pulls them open again.

"Do you know how long I've thought about having you like this?" he asks.

I don't even know how to respond so I look away from the intensity of his stare.

He pulls my chin up, and I look at him again to find that stupid smirk on his face.

Stupid fucking smirk.

"So shy all of a sudden Bella" he taunts.

"So quiet, well except for the moaning" he says as he pinches my nipple causing me to squeal.

"and the squealing". Cue the fucking smirk.

I can feel his dick resting against me. Rubbing right where I want it the most.

"I-I don't usually do this" I stutter wondering when I developed a speech impediment.

"I just..I just want you. I've wanted you".

He's focused on my mouth the entire time, and I find myself staring at his lips as well.

He kisses my chin before he kisses my lips. One hand running up my back to my hair while the other rests on my thigh.

He leans into my neck and inhales.

"You smell so fucking good baby" he says as he kisses right below my ear.

"You look so good". He nips the spot and I jump.

"And your taste" he says while licking. "You taste so fucking good" he says as he licks again.

"I bet you feel good too don't you?" he asks

I respond with a squeak and a moan because he slides right the fuck in without warning.

"Yeah" he let's out in a strained voice "you feel so fucking good. so perfect".

He stills for a minute, and I'm grateful because it's been a while and damn is he..uhh… quite larger than anyone I've been with before.

He starts slowly but I need more. I know he can give me more.

"Please Edward" I hear and where the fuck did that come from because I've never been vocal during sex.

"Please what baby?" Such a fucking tease this guy.

"Please more. Harder. Deeper" I moan out because apparently this wonton slut is on a roll tonight. Who is she? I think I might have multiple personalities.

He groans as he brings my legs up higher resting them over his shoulders.

He puts my ass in a death grip and proceeds to pound into me hard enough to make me loose my breath.

I'm moaning and shrieking with the new angle. So fucking deep.

"Oh my God" I scream, and I hear him moan.

"Ummm" he says "like that baby?"

"Is this what you want?" he asks, and I'm wondering why he's still asking questions.

It has to be clear that I can't fucking think straight to save my life right now.

"Answer me Bella" he demands as he slaps my ass.

"Tell me this is what you want".

"Y-yes" I moan. It's so good.

I can feel my muscles tensing up and suddenly he pulls out.

He takes my legs down and uses them to flip me over.

He pulls me up on my hands and knees.

I feel him squeeze and smack my ass before he rubs the spot to soothe the burn.

He licks straight up the middle of my back and bites my ear.

I'm embarrassed by how loud I'm moaning and put my face into my pillow to muffle the sounds.

He pulls my head up by my hair and whispers in my ear how sexy I am and how long he's waited to do this to me while he rubs my clit.

I'm going to combust by his words alone before he eases back into me slowly.

I feel everything. Every inch.

My body is on fire and I'm shaking with the force that it's taking to hold myself up.

"Ed-ward" I moan so loudly. I hope nosy fucking Mrs. Cope isn't home next door.

He sets a frenzied pace. The sound of our skin meeting, our loud moaning, and the headboard meeting the wall being the soundtrack to the most mind blowing sex I've ever experienced.

He turns my head to the side to kiss me deeply, while his cock continues its invasion on my lower half.

Before I know it I'm screaming at the top of my fucking lungs and coming harder than I ever have.

So hard I'm dizzy and seeing stars.

Edward's grip on my hips tighten and he pumps wildly.

One.

Two.

Three more times before he lets out a quick shout, and I feel his cock pulsating inside me.

He holds on a bit longer before blowing out a long breath.

"Damn" he sighs and turns my head to the side to kiss me again.

I shudder as he pulls out of me and feel the immediate loss as he leaves the bed.

I sit up and wonder if he's going to run.

If this is just a one time thing for him, and he's going to leave and never look at me again.

My lip quivers, and I feel like a fool. A slut.

I hear the faucet turn on and off in the bathroom and he emerges. Towel in hand.

"Sorry" he says " I fucking hate condoms".

He opens my legs, and I'm shocked because he's way more comfortable with my body than even I am.

He wipes me down with towel before tossing it to the side.

He looks down before looking in my eyes, and I'm preparing myself for the onslaught of emotions I'm sure to feel after he tells me that he's leaving.

"Bella" he starts "I , uh, I've been so infatuated with you for so long. You invade my fucking thoughts on a regular basis. And…I really hope…I really hope that this wasn't a one time thing for you. That you don't think it was a one time thing for me".

"I really hope you give me the chance to get to know you…"

I'm in his lap kissing him before he can finish the thought.

"I'd really like that" I say when I catch my breath.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Yeah."

He pulls me close and as I lay my head against his chest and sigh deeply. Relieved that reality is so much better than my fucking dreams.

"This is so much better than my fucking dreams" he mumbles before kissing my head and telling me goodnight.


End file.
